Días Carmesíes
by Kitsui
Summary: Ese recuerdo se convirtió en polvo...se deshizo en mis manos. Paralelo.


Yaoi/Romance/Angst

Si no te agrada el genero¿por qué aun lees esto?

((No quiero quejas acerca de eso -.-))

Disclaimer: Nada de la serie me pertenece (mier...)

Deberían leer **"Paralelo",** pero si no lo hicieron no hay problema.

**Días Carmesíes**

...devuélveme aquellos tiempos, dame mis días de rosas...

_-...me agradan. ¿Y a ti...?-_

Ese recuerdo se convirtió en polvo...

Me gusta recordarte, y pensar en la particular sensación que me transmitía tu sonrisa...frente al campo, en esos años donde aun teníamos la oportunidad de ser libres...tanto deseaba creer que no había nada entre nosotros.

...se deshizo en mis manos al ver, como ocurría en mi cuento, como dejaba las flores sobre la no funda blanca...

...Todavía no comprendo, porque siquiera me llama por mi nombre, ya debería saber...es tal como en aquélla historia...pero ahora _Feliz_ jamás aceptaría el obsequio, ni siquiera al final.

Quedaron tendidas en el piso, se convirtieron en todo para mis ojos abatidos...

Conteniendo el dolor...espere, aguarde...aun conservaba la esperanza de que dijeses algo...

Parpadeé sorprendido al oír una voz a mis espaldas que trajo a la realidad mi tiempo...tu hija llegaba, y al ver como se escondía tras tus piernas, mis ojos no soportaron mas...

Cerraste la puerta en mis narices antes de que pudiese siquiera despedirme...yo era una amenaza...podría destruir tu hermoso y sólido jardín...

...tu estas completo.

Aun así, ella preguntaría...se que le dirías que no fue nada...y en realidad para mi lo fue todo.

_-Ah, no me interesan las plantas...no entiendo como a veces te pones tan sentimental y me traes...es aburrido_-

Ahora si puedo entenderlo tal vez un poco, entiendo porque me llevabas al jardín de interminables pétalos carmesíes. Si tan solo, te hubiera observado mas detenidamente...si hubiera considerado la posibilidad.

Ahora no soy el mismo, no mas de mi.

Lo lamento tanto...

-Ne ne...- Un día en la cena, mi hija pidió ir al jardín del vecino, para jugar con su pequeña hija...Por mi no habría problemas, pero...que diría tu madre al respecto...

- - - - - - - - - - -

Se supone que deberías ser una persona fuerte que le brindes soporte y apoyo a...y continuo gritándome. Se supone que debo ser muchas cosas...se supone que debo hacer lo correcto y así otra vez estabas tu, inevitable recordar tu estricto orden...Dios, devuélveme mis días de rosas...

...¿qué espero de todo esto?.

¿Cuanto podría soportar este peso si...te veía a cada mañana de mis días, odiarme?...

-Papá...-

-¿Ah...? - Me sorprendiste.

Todo esto parece demasiado irreal pensé, al sentarla a un costado.

Todo esto lo odiaría de un padre, todo lo que soy.

... ella lo hacia todo mas difícil...pero era casi todo lo que me queda en el mundo...

-¿Sabes? fui a...- No termine de escucharte...cuando vi el ramo de rosas rojas a un costado.

-...y me las dio y -

Mencionaste algo sobre la primavera...

_-Eh¿y para que?...no me gustan los...-_

_-Tómalas...-_

_-Jeh.. .siempre tan firme hasta para dar obsequios...maleducado-_

¿Cuanto deberia sufrir yo...hasta recibir un ramo suyo una vez mas?

-¿Papi¿porque lloras?...se que Mami dijo que no fuera allá pero...-

Extiendo mis brazos y sostengo a mi hija fuertemente...tal vez demasiado, tal vez ella se asuste pero...es lo único que me queda en este mundo...

_-Haces cosas de niñas...¿lo notaste?-_

_-Si fueras algo mas observador sabrías...-_

_-...-_

_-Que solo hago cosas de niñas contigo...-_

Y una ultima lagrima cayo...sabia que era su turno de olvidar.

Notas de autor...

Inspirada en un árbol de durazno doble...si, que me regalaron unas ramitas y están tan beillas que me agarro no se que y quise escribir algo relacionado con flores, primavera. A pesar de que las hijas de los vecinos son algo pequeñas como para festejar el día del estudiante (que también me inspiro) quise que la hija de _Feliz_ fuera tan desgraciada como para traumar mas a _Triste_ y, accidentalmente (o no), le regalase rosas que su padre cultiva en el jardín, a su vecinita (a _Feliz _puede que le gusten demasiado las rosas o mas que eso, recordar).

Gracias por leer, dejen review onegaaai.

K.R.


End file.
